percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
From School to Spain
The Navigator Series Christopher and the Indies Chapter 1: From School to Spain Christopher always had an eye for sailing. Thankfully, growing up in a a port city made his fascination grow even more. His "father" was a wool weaver and his mother was a housewife. So his influence in the water came from his biological father, who his mother never mentioned. Apparently he was a guy who loved the waters. Today was the day. He had learned the way of sailing the Mediterranian at home by local ship captains. But he had since moved to Portugal to learn the way of Navigation and Ocean Sea (Atlantic) sailing. Today he received his pass to sail the Atlantic. Word spread through the village that Portugese Monarch, King John II was looking for the ''Spice Islands. ''Christopher used this idea, went back to his house, took out his maps and looked at possible routes to India. Bartholemew Dias had recently discovered the Cape of Storms, or "Good Hope". The route seemed an unnecessary destruction to perfect ships, if King John II sponsored Christopher. An Idea sparked in his head. He looked through his scrolls and maps and found no indication of countries to the east. A man, Nicholas Copurnicas. Now, many didn't hear but Columbus has ways of finding relevant information, but Copurnicas was being prosecuted for believing the the world was not, in fact, flat but spherical. This was the spark Columbus was looking for. Using his maps, he searched to see of any routes west. To find this sort of hierarchy of information, King John had to be told of his plan. He may object, but the chance to be that much extra wealthy, who could refuse! The worst judgement he could call was weather. Navigators and Sailors all knew that the weather was unpredictable, but that was a risk Columbus was willing to take for to get recognition. Whilst learning about Ocean Sean navigation, Christopher did not complete the ''Volta Du Mar ''course in which learning about prevailing winds and storms for sailors was taught. 1485. This was the day he was issued to sell his voyage details to the soverign, King John II. He was an influencial King, he discovered the Congo River, by Diego Cao. And was the foundation of the coastal fortress and trade post of Sao Jorge de Mina. Columbus was sure he'd understand his propostition. "Você está louco? (Are you crazy?)" King John said. "Meu rei, você vai tornar-se extremamente rico! (My king, you will become extemely wealthy)" Columbus insisted. The Monarch and his wife, Queen Elenor, looked torn between having death of noble sailors and loss of ships or immediate wealth. At this point, Columbus added that he would be appointed "Great Admiral of the Ocean". The king submitted Columbus's proposal to his experts, who rejected it. It was their considered opinion that Columbus's estimation of a travel distance of 2,400 miles (3,860 km) was, in fact, far too low. Columbus was outraged and walked away. Sitting on the pier, wondering what to do. A man came over and sat beside Columbus. "Dia difícil? (Rough Day?)" the man said. Columbus shuffled away a small bit and nodded. "Sua teoria sobre a vela oeste está correto. Você só precisa de uma voz da razão para obter patrocínio.(Your theory about sailing west is correct. You just need a voice of reason to get sponsorship.)" The man said and stood. Columbus looked at him. His grey/black beard was laced with barnacles. He wore a toga, which wasn't all that popular, or odd. He looked... powerful. "Eu te conheço? (Do I know you?)" Columbus asked, rising and facing the man. "Não, mas você vai. Considere-me seu guia. (No, but you will. Consider me your guide)" he said and shook Christophers hand. "Eu sou Christopher.( I am Christopher)" Columbus said. The man intoduced himself as Nethuns, Navigator of the Sea. (A.k.a Poseidon) "Diga-me o que fazer, Nethuns (Tell me what to do, Nethuns)" Christopher insisted and watched as the man's face lit up. "Você vai ir para a Espanha e pedir um conselho com o rei ea rainha reinante. (You will go to Spain and order a counsel with the reigning King and Queen)" Nethuns replied, and Christopher nodded. Spain were also looking for a route to the Spice Islands. Christopher's object to the Orient would spark contoversy from Catholic theologists who still believed the lord made the world flat. Christopher insisted Nethuns come with him "Não, eu estou atrasado para uma reunião com a minha família. Vou encontrá-lo no tribunal da monarquia espanhola. (No, I am late for a meeting with my family. I shall meet you in the court of the Spanish monarchy" Christopher understood. Nethuns dived over the pier. Christopher was in shock and ran to see. Luckily, there was a boat he landed in. Portugal had disappointed Christopher. It could now "Beijar minha bunda" (Kiss my rear) Christopher thought and walked to away to hire a horse. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Navigator Series Category:Chapter Page